


Rising Through the Ranks

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Series: Bite Me [3]
Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Draven is a jerk, Gen, James T Kirk - Freeform, James Tiberius Kirk - Freeform, Kyle is gonna get his, Marco is a softie, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek AU, Star Trek: AOS, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampire AU, Where Jim gets his start, jim kirk - Freeform, star trek goes supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: This here is a short beginning to what might be a two parter if people are interested? We see Jim in his humble beginnings as an Elite.





	Rising Through the Ranks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



Jim grunted as he face planted firmly into the fresh mud, his hair and the back of his clothes also getting flecked with the wet dirt, followed by a sharp yelp that escaped his lips before he could stop it from a late blow to the small of his back. He could hear a low chuckle coming from his left, he didn’t even have to turn his head to know who it was. 

“What have I told you about late blows, Kyle?” Draven asked, sounding rather bored as he slowly made his way over to where Kyle was still standing over Jim with his stick still firmly lodged in the small of the blondes back, keeping him stuck in the mud.

“That they’re encouraged to ensure our victim is taken down, sir?” Kyle said rather confidently with only a slight question trailing in his voice as he took in Dravens neutral expression to the matter.

“Right you are, Kyle. What have I told you about watching your surroundings, James?” Draven said with a slight sneer, continuing to sound rather bored as he came over to relieve Kyle of his fighting stick with a slight shove, pressing it further into Jims back, making sure to apply more pressure.

“Always watch your back. Never let down your guard.” Jim answered quietly, almost defeated as he sunk deeper into the mud. There was no use fighting or arguing, he wouldn’t win and he’d only make things worse for himself, he learned that the hard way. 

“Correct. Something that you have failed to do once again. Am I correct?” Draven asked, tone sinking lower as he twisted the fighting stick sharply, drawing a small amount of blood that trickled down Jims back from the sharp, silver tip. 

“Y-yes sir.” Jim bit out, trying not to react to the burn of the silver or the cut that Draven was making along his back. 

“I don’t know what they see in you, James or why you even continue to try. You’re nothing but an imbecile and an utterly incompetent failure that will never learn and has no place among our ranks. That earns you another week in the stocks with no blood. What are you up to now?” Draven sneered as he lifted the stick and brought it down harshly against Jims back, causing the blonde to wince. 

“Four weeks, sir.” Jim said numbly, allowing himself to relax slightly in the mud, staring off at the far wall of the castle as Draven finally took the stick out of the middle of his back, his lack of feeding was slowly starting to take its toll. 

“Well get up, runt. I trust you know the way by now as much as you fail.” Draven sneered before leaning down closer so that only Jim could hear. “You’ll never be good enough.” Draven whispered unceremoniously before he stood back up and walked away from Jim without so much as a backwards glance, tossing the mud and blood crusted stick back at Kyle who was over with the rest of the older recruits, sniggering at Jim. 

Jim brought himself up to his knees and turned his head, his eyes flashing a brilliant shade of blue for a brief moment as he watched Draven walk away. His eyes then lingered on Kyle and the rest of the laughing recruits as he forced himself up the rest of the way and wiped the mud off his too baggy clothes the best he could. 

Jim made his way to the stocks with his head held high, or at least the best that he could manage being covered in mud. He didn’t say a word to the vampire who ran the stocks, he didn’t need to since he was there so much and he didn’t even put up a fight this time or say a word when the vampire locked his wrists and hung him up. He glared ahead and squared his jaw determinedly. 

He’d show them what he was capable of.

one week later 

Jim slowly made his way back to the room that he shared with Marco for the time being. He was still newly turned, coming up on his first year. He had hadn’t proven himself to have his own lodgings or even earned clothes that fit him yet. No sense wasting provisions on someone who may not cut it. 

He made his way down the hallway, earning a few stares, whispers, and upturned noses down each hallway he turned. Everyone by now was aware of the special circumstances of bringing Jim into the clan and his hasty addition to the Elites. 

Some opposed the special treatment, especially the older families and the ones who had fought and worked hard to get themselves into the Elites. Others didn’t care either way, more protection for them they figured, but the ones who opposed always seemed to be the loudest in their disdain. He was sure Kyle had a lot to do with making sure that they were heard and rumors were spread. 

Jim opened the door quickly and startled slightly as the door banged off the wall behind it, he still wasn’t used to his strength half the time and even forgot about it sometimes. Marco jumped up from a chair and sent the book he was reading halfway across the room at the sudden and loud noise. 

“James, what…?” Marco began but he didn’t need to finish his sentence. One look into Jims eyes, then his clothes, and he knew where the young boy had been. 

“Oh, James.” Marco whispered quietly as he got up and met Jim halfway and took him into his arms and hugged him tight. Jim didn’t respond, only taking in a sharp breath as Marco squeezed around the sore spot on his back. It had healed a tiny bit, enough to stop the bleeding but without having blood for almost a month now, his healing was almost nonexistent. 

“Let me look at you.” Marco responded to Jims sudden noise as he pulled himself away from the mud caked boy and took him in properly in the light of the fire. 

Jim had long scratches along his arms and under his eye, which looked slightly bruised. He spun Jim around and had to bite his tongue to hold in his anger as he lifted Jims bloodied shirt and took in the long cut that ran the length of his lower back that was still crusted with blood and caked in mud. If Jim wasn’t a vampire, he would have been worried about a possible chance of infection. 

“James…” Marco said quietly as he spun Jim around and brushed the bright blonde, mud caked strands out of the young vampires face. 

“It’s not that bad, really.” Jim said, trying to insist but the confidence he tried to instill in his words fell flat as he felt Marco tenderly brush a few flecks of mud from underneath his bruised eye as he gazed up into the elder vampires eyes, seeing the care and concern that Marco held only for him.

“Come on, son. Let’s get you cleaned up and get you something to eat.” Marco said as he placed his hands gently on Jims shoulders, aiming to usher the young vampire out of the room and escort him quickly to the washrooms to keep him from prying eyes.

“No.” Jim bit out quickly and rather harshly, planting his feet stubbornly, but his anger wasn’t aimed at Marco as he squared his shoulders and held his head up slightly higher in the air.

“James?” Marco said in question as he gazed at Jims face, trying to figure out what had gotten into the young boy, Jim had never spoken up against him before. Jim looked up at him with determination but his uncharacteristically dark and slightly sunken eyes from the lack of blood he had been drinking concerned Marco further.

“I don’t want it.” Jim grumbled as he looked down and glared at his feet as he kicked the ground softly with his almost too big shoes, his determination dissolving more into anger.

“What do you mean, James? You’re still new to this life by our standards, you need to feed.” Marco started trying to rationalize, brushing off Jims stubborn like frustration. He assumed Jim was still angry at the circumstances of his changing and his lot in this new life. 

“I said, I don’t want it.” Jim snapped rather loudly as he brought his head back up to glare at Marco, balling his small fists as his eyes flashed icy blue for a brief moment, taking Marco by surprise at his sudden outburst. 

Jim realized quickly that Marco was only trying to help and currently was really the only person in his corner so to speak so he took a small breath and softened his features.

“Draven uses it as punishment, right? Well, what if I could just get used to not needing it? Then he has no leverage against me. I’m going to win at his stupid game.” Jim said as he crossed his arms across his chest with a small pout and a glare.

“Let me speak with him, maybe I could…” Marco started to suggest instead of letting Jim try to starve himself, he would speak to Draven about what the issue was and try to solve it rationally. 

“No! You can’t! It’d just make everything worse!” Jim blurted out quickly, almost running the words together, his eyes wide and wild. Marco could see the slight fear that flashed across those blue eyes. 

Pursing his lips, Marco gazed down at Jim with fatherly concern. Jim was having a hard time fitting in, he wasn’t like the other boys, he never would be, and Marco knew it. 

He didn’t come from generations of families before him, he was an outsider of sorts and would never be completely accepted by most of the coven and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

The only thing he could do was to be the unwavering rock in Jims corner, his friend, his teacher, his support. Jim had already managed to wiggle himself into his life and more importantly his heart with his larger than life smile and his sheer determination and unwillingness to let anything hold him back from what he wants once he sets his mind to it. 

Jim also has a big heart, one that he doesn’t allow most people to see, not yet anyway, but Marco knows it’s there and he only prays that one day someone will come along that deserves that, but until then. 

Marco let out a soft sigh. 

“Alright James, alright. Calm down, son. I won’t say anything.” Marco said quietly as he squeezed Jims shoulders softly and brought him to his chest once more and held him tight. Marco could feel Jim start to relax slightly as he held him. 

“But listen here, James. I support you wholeheartedly with whatever it is that you want to do but I will not tolerate you pushing yourself further than what I think is beyond your limits, you hear me? If I think you’ve gone too far, then I will intervene and there will be no arguments from you, and you will drink at least a little tonight to ensure you heal up properly, am I clear?” Marco said rather sternly. He would help Jim adapt and overcome in anyway he possibly could but there would be no way that he would stand for the boy to put himself in any sort of danger. 

“Y-yes sir.” Jim mumbled as he nodded swiftly into Marcos chest, he knew better than to argue with Marco. If he elder vampire made a promise, helpful or otherwise, he knew that he’d keep it. And if there was one thing that he didn’t want to do it was to upset or let Marco down, not if he could help it. The older vampire had risked a lot for him, more than he’d ever be able to repay he was sure. 

“Now, now, none of that sir business behind these doors my boy.” Marco said warmly as he pulled Jims small face out of his chest, smiling briefly before he scrunched his face up. 

“I’m calling my first intervention. You need a bath, you smell like a barn.” Marco said with a small chuckle, screwing up his face even more for emphasis as he held Jim at arms length. 

“Awww Marco, do I have to?” Jim whined as he pouted and stuck out his lip for show.

“Didn't I say no arguments? Now off you get before your stench permeates the room and I never get it out. I’ll bring you some more clothes in a minute.” Marco said with a small chuckle as he shooed Jim towards the door.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Jim said with a small laugh as Marco ruffled his already messy hair. 

“Thank you, Marco. For everything.” Jim said with a small smile as he turned and wrapped his arms quickly around Marcos middle and gave the older vampire a tight squeeze before rushing out of the room and across the hall to the washrooms. 

“You’re welcome, James.” Marco whispered to the still rustling air left by Jims wake as he blurred out of the room. He knew Jim had a long road ahead of him and none of it would be pleasant but he vowed to help him in anyway he possible could. He saw great things in Jims future, things he wanted to be around to see. That was at least as much as the young boy deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jim! But if people are interested I was going to continue this during his training inside of his training to get over on ol' Draven and get his own group of Elites as it were! Let me know what ya'll think.


End file.
